The Missing Cherry Blossom
by coolgyrl
Summary: Finished Sorry, uploaded the wrong file! Well, I know my grammar is not that good. It's because I've been out of school too long... Thank god I'll be going back to school next week. RR, onegai! Ja!
1. Default Chapter

The Missing Cherry Blossom  
  
Chapter 1-   
  
"WAKE UP!!!!!!" shouted Kero "Huh?? Huh?? Huh?? Oh NO!!! I'M LATE!!!! AAAAAAAAAAA" said Sakura while she was rushing to get her school uniform. "Why are you in such a hurry? Have you forgotten that today is Saturday?" Kero said while trying not to laugh. 'Huh? What is Kero talking about? Oh yeah…today is Saturday….' "Hehehehehe…. I guess I forgot," she said as she blushed. "Aren't we suppost attend your HIGH SCHOOL picnic? Hmm…. the delicious food, I can just taste it now….ahhhhh" said Kero with his mouth all watery. "Yeah, I've packed some food in the picnic basket. Well we better hurry up, Tomoyo will be fetching us at nine!" said Sakura while she was taking a bath.   
  
10 minutes later  
  
"OK! I'm all set! Come, let's get our picnic basket and wait for Tomoyo." After a while a limo arrived in front of her house and a girl with black hair smiled at her inside the limo. "Hey Sakura, hop on!" said Tomoyo with a smile on her face. Soon after that, they arrived at the beach where all her friends was waiting for her. Unexpectingly, Sakura's boyfriend hugged her and that made Sakura jumpped. Her boyfriend then kissed her to let her know that it's only him. Everybody knows how much Danielle loves her. " Hey babe, what took you so long to get here?" asked Danielle, as his face was unhappy. "Oh Danny, I was only late by a minute. Forgive me for being late!" she said with a playful look on her face. The picnic was going on as planned. Everybody had a great time and went back home.  
  
MEANWHILE……(In Hong Kong)  
  
" I'm going back to Japan tomorrow, can you send me?" Syaoran asked his mother with a soft tone. "Hmm… I'm really going to miss you while you're in Japan, do you really need to go back?" his mother answered. " I need to finish my education… I'll be back when it's summer vacation" he answered. "Then…alright, I'll send you tomorrow" " Thank you!"   
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
"Good bye! See you soon!!!!" Syaoran shouted as he waved at his mother and his four sisters. In the plane, he was thinking about someone he was longing for and that person is…. Sakura… He arrived at the Japan Airport not so long after that. He went to his apartment that he had been living there when he was 10 years old. That apartment was deserted since he'd left 6 years ago and everything was a little bit dusty. He also found out he's going to a nearby High School and that school was one of the schools in Japan. After unpacking most of his stuff, he decides to go out for a walk to refresh his memory. While he was walking, he saw a girl who had auburn colored hair and emerald green eyes. He knew it was Sakura and he quickly walk up to her and said " Hello…. Are you Miss Kinomoto Sakura?". "Yes, I am… May I help you?" she answered with a nervous voice. 'Am I dreaming? This guy looks like Syaoran but this guy is ever hotter than he is!' she thought. "OH MY GOD! Is that you Syaoran??" she squealed . He just nodded while presenting her with his rare smile. Sakura hugged him to show how much she'd missed him but it was a bad time, because her boyfriend saw what happened and quickly pulled Sakura away from Syaoran. "And may I know WHO are you?" Syaoran said angrily. "Oh..She she didn't tell YOU who I am? Well… if you want to know, I'm her boyfriend!" Danny answers coldly. Sakura looked down at her shoe, she felt guilty for not telling Syaoran about her boyfriend. "Oh…. Well, if you put it that way… nice to meet you. I'm Li Syaoran, HER friend from the past" he said with a smirk. "Hmmp. I'm Danielle, her boyfriend. As you can see , me and MY girlfriend have to go now. See you around LOSER!" he said with an evil grin on his face. Li's heart was shattered and he wanted to kill that guy. As he walk to his apartment, he thought ' I guess Sakura never liked me in the first place, or did she? He doesn't deserve her! He is to big head to love Sakura…'   
  
  
  
At Sakura's front door  
  
"How could you do that to him?" Sakura yelled at Danny. He was so surprise, this was the first time Sakura ever yelled at him. "What's up with you? He's just a loser Sakura, let his go! I'm your only one now…" said Danny nervously. "Well so much for being nice to my friends….I'm dumping you!!! I hate you , I hate you, I hate you!!! Good bye!! Forever!!!" she said angrily. Danny just stood there with his mouth opened, he could believe that Sakura dumped him.   
  
After dinner  
  
"Hello? May I speak to Syaoran please?" said Sakura sweetly. "This is him speaking. May I know who's on the line?" he answered. " Hmm… it's me Sakura. I'm so sorry Syaoran for Danny's behavior. I didn't expect him to be so rude…I'm really sorry," she said as she cried on the phone. " That's ok Sakura, I forgive you. But I don't think I will forgive you boyfriend….he's just…" Sakura butted in "EX-BOYFRIEND!" "Huh?? You mean to tell me that you broke up with him??" he said while smiling to himself . "Yeah, I did." she replied. "Well…then your free tomorrow right? I hoping that you would join me for dinner tomorrow night?" he asked. "I'd love to, are you cooking or are we just going out?" she answered. "Which do you want?" "Um…your cooking is way better that going out!!!" "My apartment at 8 pm, deal?" "Deal!"  
  
  



	2. Revange

Chapter 2  
  
Syaoran was looking at himself for the third time in the mirror just to make sure he looks ok. By the time he was going to check himself again for the fourth time, the door bell rang. He opened the door and Sakura just stood there with a smile on her face. Syaoran blushed to see her wearing shorts and sleeveless and Sakura noticed. "Hey…don't just stand there! Come in…" said Syaoran as he was looking at her curves. "Wow! Nice place you have here…. I haven't seen this place so romantic before" she said as she turned around to face Syaoran. He was staring at her as if she was a goddess or something. He thought to himself ' She certainly grown up since I left, she became gorgeous'. Sakura caught Syaoran staring at her and asked, "Why are you looking at me like that? You're scaring me…". "Oh…sorry. I was just thinking how much you have change. Not in attitude but as if in physical shape, you look gorgeous when you're smiling and you look like an angel from far" Syaoran said as he was heading to Sakura. Sakura was blushing madly…she couldn't control her embarrassment. Sakura replied quickly trying to cover her blush "Well….you're not so bad yourself, have you been training? I bet you have!". Syaoran blushed and said "Did I ever tell you that you're the most beautiful girl that I've ever seen? Well you are…..and before you say anything, I just want to say that I love you!" "What??? You love me???" Sakura said with tears on her face. "Ahh…why are you crying?? Are you mad at me???" the panicked Syaoran said. "No, no….I'm just happy that's all. Well….I love you too Syaoran…." She replied quickly.   
  
Suddenly   
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO….DON'T SAY THAT SAKURA!! I LOVE YOU BABE…PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME JUST BECAUSE OF THIS JERK!!!!!" somebody shouted as a figure of a boy appeared in front of them. "WHO ARE YOU???? HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE???" yelled Syaoran fiercely . "Don't you remember me, loser? You have got to be kidding me?? I too have magic powers like Sakura only she doesn't know it. Hahahahahahahaha. And my guess is you don't have any magic in you boy" Danny stated. " Shut Up Danny! I knew you had magic powers in you! I just didn't want to tell you that I knew… and for your information, Syaoran is going to be the next Li Clan leader!!! Which means, he DOES have magic powers " Sakura said as she yelled. "Hahahahahahaha…. his magic is no match for me! I'm more powerful than him…. Come back to me Sakura, and you will be my queen in the Dark Dimension!!!!!" Danny stated again. " So…. Your from the Dark Dimension…. which means you're the arch enemy of my clan!!! You and your clan will be destroyed!!!" Syaoran replied angrily. "Give me Sakura or you will die!!!" Danny hissed. "No I won't give her to you!! She's to precious to me…..and you don't deserve her as your wife!!" answered Sayoran as he got into fighting position. As Danny was going to fight him….Sakura suddenly said "Leave him alone….take me if you want. I don't you to hurt Syaoran.". Both of them looked at Sakura. Soon, Syaoran said " I won't let you take her!!!" . Danny gave and evil grin at Syaoran and said "I don't care.!!". Danny quickly seized Sakura and disappears into thin air. "NNOOOOOOO!!!"Syaoran shouted. Syaoran knew that he is taking Sakura to the Dark Dimension.   
'I must go save her! I will go save her! But the only question now is how to save her? Ha….I know !!! I could go and ask Eriol how to get to the Dark Dimension'   
  
To be continued …  
  



	3. To save her

Umm…hi…Well, I think yer rite! When the part Syaoran said I lurv u is kinda corny….I'll try my best to improve this fic. Thanxs for all da reviews  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
He quickly ran to get him phone book and trying to find Eriol's name on it. After a few times flipping the book, he finally found his name. He dialed the number and a boy answered the phone, " Hello?" "Umm…hello! Is this Eriol?" "Yeah, this is Eriol. Who is this?" " Hey…it's me Syaroan. I need your help. Would you be kind enough to help me go to the Dark Dimension?" "WHATT????? YOU wanna go to the Dark Dimension??? That's SO unbelievable!! Anywayz…why do you want to go there? To train yourslef no doubt? I know you want to be a responsible leader but why must it be Dark Dimension?" HEY!!!! Will you a grip! I'm going there to save Sakura….she's in grave danger!!! The prince kidnapped her just now, he want her to be his queen. AND that PRINCE is her ex-boyfriend, HE kidnapped her in front of me because….I sorta take her away from HIM! Get it?" "Well, in that case…come on, we have a DEMON to fight with!!!" " Meet you at the Penguin King Park ok?" "Ok!" They hung up the phone and rushed to the park. They reached the park at the same time and Eriol began to chant something. Not long after that, a portal appeared in front of them and began to suck them inside. They soon reached the Dark Dimension, that place was dark and gloomy. It had no colour or sunshine, just fire for light! "Boy, this place sure is spooky" "Oh come on Eriol, don't be such a chicken. We must find the castle fast, Sakura's future depends on it!!!!" "Hey…since when you cared so much about her?" Syaoran began to run leaving Eriol behind, Eriol soon caught up to him and shouted " Hey!!! You didn't answer my question!! Since when you cared so much about Sakura????" "Since…. forever!! We'll talk about this later, now we have to find Sakura!!" As they ran, they bumped into an old woman and stopped to see if the woman is hurt. "Next time watch where you're running young boy!" the old woman hissed. "Can you tell me where's the castle? Is the prince there? Where is the prince living?" Syaoran asked unpatiently.The old woman was surprised and asked "Woah! Why do you want to know all that? Are trying to kill him? If you are, the castle is to your left after the junction to your right!" "Why are you helping us?" Eriol wondered. "That's for me to know and you to find out!" she said as she disappears into thin air. "What are we waiting for…let's go!" They head to the directions the old woman gave and finally found the castle. As they went in the castle, the guards seized then and brought them to the throne room. The throne room was empty except for the thrones, which were the king's and queen's. Then a figure entered the room, and one of the guards announced "May I introduce to you The Prince of Darkness, Prince Danielle!" "Hah? What are you doing here? How did you get in here? Who is that?" the prince asked with full of hate. "Hmp...I'm surprise you remembered me! Now, give me back MY Sakura!!" "NEVER! SHE IS TO BE MY QUEEN WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Eriol just stared, wondering what had happened to them and finally opened him mouth "You better give him back Sakura, I don't to see her suffer!!!" "And whom might you be??? Just another loser I guess" "You can call me Eriol and I'm the one who opened the portal to the Dark Dimension!!!" The room is now filled with silence as the prince stared at the both of them like they are even more powerful that he is. Then a girl screamed, quickly Syaoran knew it was Sakura! The prince rushed to the dungeon, followed by Syaoran and Eriol. Finally, they reached a cell with a fainted girl in it. The prince panicked and opened the door of the cell, he quickly lifted her up. "Hey!!! Don't you touch her!! She's my girl now remember??" "Tch. You're to late, the ceremony will be held tomorrow!!" Syaoran chanted something and his sword appeared in front of him. He was already in fighting position, the prince out Sakura down and took out his sword while Eriol was trying to wake Sakura up. "Hahahahah!! You're no match for me loser!" "Says who? I don't care if I die, as long as you die with me…. I'll do anything to protect Sakura!!" "I dare you to kill me now!" "Your on!!" The both of them stated to fight and Eriol is getting worried about Sakura since she hadn't yet wake up. "Wake up, Sakura!! Wake up!! WAKE UP!!!!!!" Sakura finally snapped out of it. "Huh? Huh? What's going on? Eriol, what are you doing here? Where's Sayoran?" "Finally you woke up!! I was gonna slap you if you didn't. I'm here with Syaoran to save you! Are you ok?" "Yeah, I'm fine! But what's that sound? It sounds like somebody's fighting……..No! No way! Is Syaoran…….. I must go stop him!" "Shhh….he will be ok!!! He must kill that bastard for kidnapping you!!" She didn't listen to Eriol , she went to the fight and said "STOP THIS AT ONCE!! PLEASE STOP!!!" Both of then didn't want to stop… the kept on fighting and fighting and finghting….. Sakura's tears streamed down her face, Syaoran noticed her crying ran and hugged her. Then suddenly, Danny's sword stroked behind Syaoran. Syaoran scream of pain, there was blood coming out of his back.. "Nooooooooo!!! Syaoran!!!!" Sakura screamed. "Look what you did Danny!! Look what you did!" "Yeah, I know! Isn't this great… now I can marry you in peace!!" "In a million years buddy!" "But I thought your…but? How can this be???" Syaoran just smirked. "Do you think I would be easily defeated?? I don't think so!" "Syaoran your gonna be dead when I'm finished with you!" "Syaoran…don't do it!! Sakura said as she was crying. "But Sakura….i have do it! It the only way to free you" "But what if you'll get killed? I don't want that to happen!!!" "Don't worry, by the time I'm finished with him, I'll have only scratches. Moreover, I want to protect you with all my life, I don't care if I die. As long as you're safe!!!" " Ok…If you would promise me one thing." " What is it?" "To re….." She was cutted of by Danny " I haven't got all day. So let's get fighting" "My pleasure, and Sakura go back to my apartment. You'll be safe there. And Eriol, take care of her while I'm gone!" "Yeah..ok" both of them said together. As Danny and Syaoran headed to the battling arena, Eriol and Sakura headed back to Syaoran's apartment.  
  
  
To be continued…..  
  
  
Sorry….i have no idea what to write!!! Can you give me ideas…. you can send them to nuratifi@hotmail.com . c'ya! Don't forget to review!!  
  



	4. no idea what to write

A/Nà Hiya peeps!! Sorrie I didn't write for a long time, I was bz with exams, stupid mid year exams! Anywayz, thanx 4 all of your support !!   
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Hmm…I wonder how Danny knew I was the Card Mistress? Could he feel my aura? Maybe he was sent by his kingdom to get me?. How? Sakura thought with full of questions in her head. She was heading to Syaoran's apartment with Eriol, she was worried about Syaoran fighting with that MONSTER! Eriol looked into her emerald eyes with concern, he was worried that Sakura will go back there to help Syaoran. They finally reached Syaoran's apartment, Eriol opened the door and saw the room was totally romantic. His mouth was wide open to see the room like that, he looked at Sakura and asked " What happened here? This place is..is…so romantic! Were you two planning to have dinner together? I bet you were" Sakura looked at him with a giggle coming out. "Wow, Eriol! With a mouth like that… you can be our daily planner…" "Ooops…sorry! Don't mind me, I'm always like that. Hehehehe…." "Ohmygod…look at the time now! It's almost 9, I better call my dad and let him know that I'm sleeping over at Syaoran's!!" "Yeah…you better…other wise Kero AND Touya will roast you.." "Hahahaha….very funny!" Sakura quickly went to Syaoran't phone and dialed her phone number. Her father picked up the phone. " Hello? Kinomoto residents, How may I help you?" "Uh…hi dad. Can I sleep over at Syoran's apartment? It's really important!!!" "Umm.. I don't know…. What is so important?" "Dad…you know about clow cards right?" "Yes…what about them?" "Uhh..nevermind dad! But can I please sleep here?" "Well…ok!" "Thanks dad! You're the greatest" "I know!" "And dad, please don't tell Touya! He will kill Syaoran!" "Okay then….bye!" "Bye daddy" The both of them hung up the phone. Sakura noticed that Eriol was putting spells on the room and the room was cleaned up. She was grateful to Eriol for protecting her, but she was still worried about Syaoran. "Hey Eriol, I see you're still a neat freak!" "I'll take that as a compliment" giggled Eriol.   
  
Meanwhile….  
  
The two worriers were in fighting position, they were ready to fight one another. Danny let out an evil grin but Syaoran's face was very serious. He doesn't want Sakura to be Danny's, he loved her very much and rather die for her than seeing her with that kaijuu (and I do mean KAIJUU). "So Syaoran, or should I say LOSER! Are you ready to fight? You can back out if want to, as long the cherry blossom is mine!" Danny shouted from the other and of the arena. Syaoran yelled back " I'm ready as I'll ever be!!!" The began to fight… Danny's power were equal as Syaoran's(so unbelievable right?) , the fought and fought and fought not knowing who will win.  
  
Syaoran's apartment.  
  
"I think I'll go make some tea for us…do you want anything else?" Sakura volunteered. "No thank you…I'm not hungry" Eriol said while reading the Book of Spells. When suddenly, someone rang the doorbell. Eriol cautiously open the door and something dodges Eriol to the ground. "Hey…watch it! Somebody could get hurt you know!" he (Eriol) mumbled. "SAKURA!!!!!!!! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?? I'VE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU!! WHY ARE YOU AT THE GAKI'S HOUSE? WHERE IS HE? I'M GONNA BITE HIS FINGER!!!" someone yelled. Sakura knew it was Kero, she could feel his aura and besides, she could recognize the voice. "Calm down Kero, Syaoran's not here. He's battling with the Dark Prince right now…"she explained to Kero. " Yeah…relax…. Oh yeah…and by the way…I'm suppose to protect her while he's gone" Eriol said while he rubbed his head. "Hey, sorry Eriol! Did I hit you hard?" a concern stuffed animal asked. Eriol nodded and comment, " Woah, you're pretty powerful when it comes to Syaoran!". Kero blushed and NOT surprisingly he answered " Obviously I'm even more powerful than that GAKI!!!". Both of them were laughing. Sakura gave Kero and Eriol a death glare, and everybody knows why. It was because Kero called Syaoran a gaki. Kero and his laughing sidekick noticed the glare and stopped, they knew she would blow up if they kept on laughing. Sakura thanked them for stopping. 'How is Syaoran now? I'm worried……maybe I should go back to help him! Yeah, and that's what I'll do…'. Without thinking anymore, she ran out of the door. She ran as fast as her legs could go and finally reached the portal. Kero and Eriol ran after to make sure she doesn't go to the other side. But it was too late when both of them got there, Sakura was already on her way.   
  
  
  
P/s: after reading this fic please review!! No bad (ya know what I mean, right?) reviews please, I'm having a brain-ache!!!   
  



	5. Saved by a girl?

Chapter 5-Saved by a girl?   
  
  
As Syaoran and Danny fought, a shadow came upon them with tears on it face. The shadow was sad to see that Syaoran was bleeding all over meanwhile Danny only had a scratch on his face. The both of them didn't know that the shadow was looking at them fighting. The shadow couldn't stand it any more, the shadow approached them. The two worriers stopped fighting and saw a little lady who was crying her eyes out. "Sakura…" Syaoran's voice trailed. She immediately fell on her knees in front of Danny and begged, "Please Danny! Let Syaoran go…. Take me instead, I don't want to see him hurt that badly. I give up, you can have me!?!" Danny planted a victory smile on his face, meanwhile Syaoran's mouth was wide open to hear her words. "Hah!" Danny exclaimed, "I told you she would dump you !" Syaoran closed his mouth and gazed into her eyes with full of regret, he thought that if he wouldn't come back to see her in the first place, she wouldn't be in danger. Syaoran kneeled and gripped tightly on Sakura's shoulders. "Why Sakura? Why?" Sakura looked away from Syaoran , " Because I don't want to see my FRIEND get hurt and I don't LOVE you!" Danny jumped up and down like a little boy, he knew that he would win. He took Sakura's hand and pulled her away from Syaoran, "C'mon babe! We've got a wedding to plan". Sakura whispered to Syaoran just right before they depart from the arena, " I'm sorry Syaoran…."   
  
All of a sudden, Syaoran shouted "NOOO!!! SAKURA DON'T LEAVE ME!". But it was too late, the two of them disappeared into the dark corner. Eriol and Kero arrived, seeing Syaoran on his knees and was crying. Kero eyes widen and yelled to Syaoran,  
" WHERE IS SAKURA, YOU GAKI?". Syaoran looked up and saw Kero's angry face. He answers with his shivering voice, " Sa…sa..ku..ku..raa… i..s …go..goo..ne…". Syaoran cried again and Kero fell to the ground hearing his mistress gave up herself to the beast. Eriol stood there while his tears welled up in his sad eyes. "How? Why? How could she do this to me? She said she doesn't love me anymore and I was only a friend? Why?" Syaoran moaned to himself. Eriol came up to him and patted his direct descendant's back. He knew that Syaoran loved Sakura very dearly and Sakura wouldn't say that she don't love him on purpose. That it came to him, ' When is the wedding? We could save her from the wedding….'. Eriol pulled Syaoran up to his feet and exclaimed, " We will have save Sakura on her wedding day, so be ready Syaoran!" Syaoran just nod to show that agrees with the plan.  
  
Kero looked to Syaoran and pointed his tiny finger to him, " Even though I don't like her to be with you but it's better that she is with that kowaii kaijuu!" Syaoran smiled to see Kero finally understands what is happening between Sakura and him. "Kero….Eriol…. I promise to help you save Sakura from HIM! And that I will take good care of her after WE get married" Syaoran sweared. Kero flew to Syaoran's shoulder and patted him.   
  
  
At the castle.  
  
"So, Sakura…what colour do you want your wedding gown to be?" her future husband, Danny asked. "Black!" shouted Sakura from the other side of their room. Danny looked at her with flames in his eyes. He suggested her to wear pink because pink suits her well but apparently, she disagreed. "You will wear pink and that's final! And don't shout to me like that again, you hear me!" Danny said while he was hugging Sakura's waist tightly so she wouldn't run away. Danny kissed her neck but Sakura slapped him hard. Danny touched his cheeks and yelled to Sakura, " HOW DARE YOU?!? YOU ARE POWERLESS WITH ME…..HAHAHAHHA! YOU CAN'T HARM ME AFTER YOU MARRY ME OR YOU WILL BE DESTROYED!!!!!!". Sakura looked at his ugly face, trying to remember why did he become her boyfriend. Then it came to her….  
  
FLASH BACK~~~~~~~  
  
Sob.sob.sob….A guy followed the sound of a girl crying and finally found her behind the Sakura tree. He asked her while a gorgeous smile on his face, " Why are you crying? By the way, I'm Danny! Nice to meet you." The lovely girl looked up to him with red and puffy eyes and answered his question,   
" Ano…I'm Sakura Kinomoto, you can call me Sakura. I'm crying because I'm really lonely, my true love didn't come back for me……". Danny looked at her with pithiness. He blushed while saying, "To take your miseries away, I'll will be your boyfriend….if you want to" "Would you? Oh..thank you!" Sakura hugged his tightly.  
  
END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~  
  
She cried and cried the whole night, regretting the day she accepted Danny's love. She should have just waited for him to come back and he did, after these long, long years.   
  
  
  
Trying to figure out a plan…  
  
"Hmm…. I heard the wedding is held tomorrow night. We could sneak into the castle and hide in there until the ceremony starts." Eriol suggested. Kero on the other hand suggested, " We should save her now, that way we wouldn't ruin the lovely wedding cake!",Syaoran and Eriol sweatdropped. "Yeah Kero…seriously… YOUR mistress is in danger and all you can think of is Cake?" Eriol joked. "Then it's settled then, we will sneak into the castle at night before the ceremony starts." Syaoran finally made up his mind.   
  
Syaoran looked to the sky above his and saw the moon. Sakura's reflection reflected on the moon, Syaoran promised himself, " I will save you Sakura Kinomoto! I will….tomorrow….".  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry about the delay….to lazy to write since I'm having my mid-year vacation until this Tuesday *cries* And thanks Chette Teng for the idea!! Love ya…..  
  



	6. disaster or saving a girl?

A/N: Hey ppl, sowwie I didn't write for like sooooooooo long! I had my exam results last week so like my parents, well u know…. Plus I had work to do in school, a LOT of work! But I had to miss 3 days of school just to do the stupid back drop. So, sorrie again!!!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Mistress…you must get into this wedding gown right now, or my Master will-", before the servant could finish her sentence, Sakura cuts the servant off. "He will what? Kill me? Let me state something here, I DON'T CARE!". The servant looked at her mistress eyes with tears welled up in her eyes, "No my mistress, he will feed me to the beast….". Sakura looked at her and sympathy, "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't know that he would do such a thing. Alright then, fetch me the gown that I have to wear". The servant eyes widen, "As you wish, mistress! However, I would rather die for you than to see you marry that horrible creature!". Sakura let out a dazzling smile, "It's okay, I don't want to hurt people who are kind hearted like you…". The maid bowed and showed herself out of the room.   
  
Outside Sakura's room.  
  
"UGHHHH!!! Lookk how pretty she is in that gown!! Why can't Danny just leave her alone?!? She's my girlfriend no his!!! Ughhhhhhhh……..!!!!???!!!!," a certain boy complained to 2 figures in front of him. "SHHHH! She'll hear you, now keep quite you baka boy!" hissed one of them. " Yeah keep quite you gaki!" the other figure spoke. The boy sticked his tongue out to his "Friend".   
  
Hours later and I do mean hours!  
  
Every citizen of the dark realm gathered in the cathedral to witness a royal wedding. They brought gifts to celebrate the future king and queen of their world. BUT, there're were only one person who was not there! A young man who did not like the prince, who swore to take the future queen to her right match. The young man soon found the 3 figures and told them were are they having the wedding. The four of them ran to the cathedral and waited outside as if waiting for the boy' que. is there such a word?   
  
"What are we waiting for? We have to stop the wedding ASAP!" the boy shouted. "Hey Mr. Smartiepants, the wedding only starts at 7pm, it's only 6!" a stuffed animal shaped figure said. " I knew that, hehehehehe,"the boy blushed and giggled. The young man and the other figure sweatdropped.  
  
Inside the cathedral (7 pm duh!?)  
  
The music started to play and a beautiful maiden walked to the alter, with her face looking down and as if she was crying for mercy. She was wearing the pink gown and little flower girls where throwing black roses in front of her. The servant became her bridesmaid to her request, when she reached to her future husband she cried even harder.   
  
The priest started the ceremony. Blablablablabla… Sakura, do you take Daniel to be your _______ wedded husband. Sakura opened her mouth to say 'I do' but a person shouted from the entrance, "STOP! THIS WEDDING WILL NOT GO ON!". It was…it was….. "SYAORAN!!!!!!" Sakura screamed and ran towards him. She hugged his tightly and cried with tears of joy. "Shh..Sakura, everthing is alright now…shhh!" Syaoran comfort her. The 2 figures went towards Danny and went into battle mode. "Ready to fight, Daniel? Or are you to chicken to fight with us?" Eriol said calmly. Kero echoed his, "Yeah, too chicken, ne?"   
  
"Uhh, Sakura I gotta fight him. So excuse me my love…" Syaoran whispered. "Okay……" was all she could say. "DANNY! YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO HER!! SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES YOU BASTARD!!!!!" Syaoran shouted. "You 3 are on!" They fought and fought, Danny is becoming weak and Syaoran was injured nearly everywhere. Eriol had a scratch on his face and Kero…..well he sorta didn't do anything coz he was busy eating the cake ^~^;   
  
"Say good night Danny" with that Syaoran pushed his sword through Danny's heart and it was the last of him.  
  
Syaoran collapsed with all the lost of blood and stuff, Sakura quickly ran towards his and cried…AGAIN! Eriol came and comforted her. He asked her if she wants to use a healing spell on him, she nodded and released her staff. Together the healed Syaoran but he was still unconscious. They brought back Syoaran to his apartment and laid his on the bed.   
  
Eriol left with Kero, while Sakura stayed beside him until he wakes up.   
  
  
  
I think I'll make it a cliffhanger….I'm to tired to write…… sorrie!  



	7. What?!?

Chapter 7  
  
It's been 3 hours since Syaoran fainted, Sakura been crying and Eriol is trying to find a way to wake him up. Kero flew to Yukito's house to tell him about the little incident.  
  
"Oh Syaoran! Please wake up.. please.." Sakura pleaded as if there was no cure for him. Eriol eyes widened, "AHA!! FOUND IT!" Everybody in the room looked at him, well except for Syaoran that is.  
  
"Found what oh great master Eriol?" Sakura asked sarcastically. " The cure.. duh!!" Eriol answered even more sarcastically. Then he continued, "It goes like this;  
  
To wake up the prince,  
  
One must conquer the art of the heart,  
  
Go into his dream,  
  
Help who is in need,  
  
The princess will be his courage to wake up,  
  
Therefor she is his soul mate, FOREVER!  
  
"Kinda dumb if you ask me" Eriol said after finish reading. "Who ask you anyway?" Kero flew in out of no where with Yue. "Let me see, hmm. dream huh? Well I'll use the dream card! Eureka!" Sakura thinking aloud. "What do you mean by 'I'? I'm not letting you go there alone, nuh-uh not in a million years NO!" Kero babbled. "Hello?!? Didn't you hear the 'whatever' just now? The princess must save him? And are you a princess or do you want to be a princess huh.?" Tomoyo stated. A slight humph was heard when Kero flew out. Sakura looked at the card wishing that it would work, if not, she can't see her Syaoran again. "*Chanting* etc. etc." Sakura murmured. A cloud appeared and there was a door to the portal. Sakura's spirit drifted away into the portal.  
  
She went into his dreams; there she could see Syaoran. Her eyes widened when she that scene. The scene: ~  
  
Syaoran was lying on the bed. A girl came in and started to give him butterfly kisses. She laid directly next to him. Syaoran gave her a kiss on her stomach and her hand was starting to go down his boxers.  
  
After the girl's hand went down his boxers, she realized that the girl was her! She blushed madly knowing that Syaoran was dreaming like that. She shouted after shaking off the blush, "SYAORAN!! WHERE ARE YOU?!?" Then suddenly a flash of white light flashed (?), blinding Sakura's eyes.  
  
"Syaoran.." Sakura whispered only audible for both of them. Syaoran just nodded and held out his hands. Sakura accepted his hand and Syaoran took her towards the light.  
  
*Flash*  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
Syaoran pulled me towards the light. There I could see a couple, who was getting married at that time. The bride said it loud and clear, " I do". The groom turned his head towards the bride. Sakura's heart jolted, it was Syaoran but whom is he getting married to? The priest continued, " Syaoran, do you take Sakura Kinomoto as your lawfully wedded wife?" "I do." Sakura mouth hung opened as she thought, 'Me?'  
  
  
  
Gomen,gomen,gomen! *cries* I hope you haven't give up on reading this, I was too busy with school work! Gomen. There's gonna be one last chapter, okay. So wait for it. *sniff* Ja! 


	8. Irritatating white lights.

I'm back.. ( Enjoy the last chapter of 'The missing Cherry Blossom'  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
  
A paragraph from the last chapter:  
  
  
  
Ps: sorry bout the last paragraph, I've written there Sakura's POV but it's not..okay?  
  
Syaoran pulled me towards the light. There I could see a couple, who was getting married at that time. The bride said it loud and clear, " I do". The groom turned his head towards the bride. Sakura's heart jolted, it was Syaoran but whom is he getting married to? The priest continued, " Syaoran, do you take Sakura Kinomoto as your lawfully wedded wife?" "I do." Sakura mouth hung opened as she thought, 'Me?'  
  
  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
Another bright light flashed. In front of me I could see a set of twins playing in the backyard. Their parents was watching them from the kitchen door, the mother shouted, "Xiao Ying (Little Cherry), Xiao Hua (Little Blossom). We have a surprise for you."  
  
The twins ran towards their parents with smiles plastered on their cute faces. I followed them, but too bad I didn't see who were their parents. "SURPRISE!!!!!!" a group of people shouted in the living room. The then continued, "Happy Birthday!"  
  
Among those who were there, I think I saw Eriol and Tomoyo kissed. A guy who was about 25 years old walked through me and said, "Odd, I thought I ran into someone.maybe it's just my imagination". Their mother said that same guy, " Xiao Lang, honey. Would you be so kind to get our birthday girls their cake?" "I would be my pleasure, Sakura." The guy answered.  
  
Once again, my mouth hung opened. 'So Syaoran want twins, eh?'  
  
  
  
Normal POV  
  
The scene disappeared; the place that Sakura's standing became white. A pair of strong arms slid on to Sakura's waist. Sakura whispered softly, " Syaoran.please don't go.." Salty tears fell into a puddle of water beneath them. He smiled in return; then whispered into her ears, " You saw my dreams to be with you. The only questions is, are you willing to make my dreams come true?"  
  
  
  
Sakura whipped around to face him. She grinned playfully, "Let me get this straight, you're asking me whether I want to be with you or not?" Syaoran nodded slowly, turning his face away so his eyes won't meet hers. "Then, I'll choose.no!" Sakura said with an evil grin. "WHAT?!? YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE SAY YES.." A half dead little wolf begged.  
  
  
  
Sakura couldn't help but laugh, Syaoran looked at her weirdly " Sakura, are you okay? You sound like Eriol. Have you been hanging out with him lately?" Sakura giggled, "Gawd, Syaoran. Who would have thought you are so gullible. And no! I have been hanging out with Eriol lately. I was too busy worrying about you!"  
  
Syaoran face brightened up, "So, I guess it's a yes?" "Stupid, Syaoran.." Sakura giggled. "Hey! Watch it." Syaoran pouted cutely. A blue light seems to guide Sakura on her way back to reality. As Sakura came out, Kero embraced her. "What happened? Why isn't the gaki waking up?" "Woah, Kero. Chill, I was gonna get to that part anyway." Sakura sweardropped.  
  
She knelt beside Syaoran the leaned forward to give him a kiss. It was short and sweet but passionate at the same time. Syaoran kissed her back and cupped her cheeks so that he could deepen the kiss. Syaoran's tongue roamed in every corner of her mouth. The had to stop cause they were lack of air and Eriol said in disgusted, "Get a room already."  
  
"Hey, who asked you to stay here. and besides, this is my room" Syaoran responded. All 3 of them got the hint and went outside. Kero popped inside again giving something to Syaoran, " Here, you'll need protection." Both; Sakura and Syaoran blushed into 8 million shades of red.  
  
  
  
2 years later.  
  
~In a room~  
  
"Sakura, you look so kawaii!!!!" Tomoyo wailed. Sakura smiled brightly, "Of course, you were the one who made this wonderful dress." Sakura certainly looked beautiful. She was nervous, very nervous. "Sakura, you don't need to worry. I'm sure everything will turn out fine." Tomoyo patted her shoulder. Mr. Kinomoto walked inside and offered her his arm, "It's time, honey." Sakura nodded.  
  
*Music starts* (You get the picture, I don't know how to explain Christian wedding cos I'm not Christian. I'm a Muslim and I AM NOT RELATED TO THAT BLOODY GIT OSAMA BIN LADEN)  
  
The priest started to talk. "Bla, bla, bla, bla. Sakura, do you take Li Syaoran as your lawfully wedded husband?" Sakura answered quite nervously, " I do." The priest continued, "Syaoran, do you take Sakura Kinomoto as your lawfully wedded wife?" "I do" he answered with confidence. They slipped the rings on and the priest announced, " I pronounce you as husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
Syaoran looked like he was anxious to kiss Sakura, he lifted her veil and gazed into her lovely eyes. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and Syaoran's into her waist. Their lips met and there was a loud roar inside the church. Touya looked like he was gonna kill, but thank god Yukito was there to stop him.  
  
  
  
~OWARI~  
  
  
  
It's finally finished! R+R, onegai! Ja! 


End file.
